Autobiographies of Jack Daggerstealer Book 2: Haven Des Deutsch and Caribbean Rebellion
This page is under construction by Gamer124. '' '' Prologue On Raven's Cove, Andaba, the town is called Haves Des Deutsch. They were independent from any country. The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland wanted the town. The people of Haven Des Deutsch refused. On Apri 22nd the British attacked. They bombarded the place, tearing apart houses. They then sent the land forces to attack. Chaper 1: The Normal Day Jack Daggerstealer woke up. He was smiling, glad that the town refused to become a British city. He bathed, got dressed, and ate breakfast. " Man, I love pastries in the morning! " He exclaimed as he ate a hot apple pastry. He was told my his mother, Mary, that he needs to go to the market to get some pork by selling some clothes that his mother made. His sister, Amelia, went to her friend's house. Señor Fantifico was visiting Daggerstealer Cottage. ( their house ) When Jack was on his way home, he went into the mines as his dad was sick so he could not do his job. He brought the minecart up the shaft to give to the smelters. Chaper 2: The Bell When Jack was on his way home, he went to dock next to the fisherman's house. He saw ships. They came a bit closer and he realzied they were British frigates. He sprinted to the guard house. He rang the bell as hard as he could. " UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK! IT'S THE ROYAL NAVY! " Guards ran out, with tons of weapons, giving citizens willing to fight a weapon. Jack ran into the Daggerstealer Cottage, grabbing the broadsword of his known as the Royal Broadsword which he got when he was in the Navy. He ran outside to see his father, sick but getting onto the Daggerstealer, a ship bought by the Daggerstealer family that has a couple of guns just in case they need to have them. Jack ran to where other people were, to fight the British. He spotted that one of the ships attacking, was the H.M.S. Elizabeth, the ship he served on. British soldiers started storming the beaches and the docks. Jack got into a sword vs. bayonet fight with a EITC Elite soldier. The fight lasted about 3 minutes, with Jack ending up victorious. ( not the singer/actor/whatever she is. ) Jack got into a sword fight with a less expereinced Navy soldier. The soldier was holding a sword, when a person with a pistol was killed next to him. He grabbed the pistol, shooting Jack. He left to fight someone else. Jack, lying down on the sand in front of Zigana's Manor, looked out to see the Daggerstealer being sunk. He could partly see his father, being blown to bits by cannon balls. The H.M.S. Elizabeth had sunk the Daggerstealer. Then, a small fishing ship that had cannons put on it, quickly sank the H.M.S. Elizabeth. An EITC soldier then walked up and kicked Jack in the face to knock him out. That was successful. Chaper 3: The Ship Category:Books Category:The Autobiographies of Jack Daggerstealer